


Is There Somewhere

by DoctorCutekin (ProfoundlyInLove)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/DoctorCutekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sail away with me, Captain." Emma had asked him.<br/> "You know I'll never say no to you, Princess." Killian replied, looking at her with pure adoration. </p><p>Enchanted forest AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Somewhere

Inspired by: Is There Somewhere by Halsey **  
**

_“You better protect my daughter, Pirate.” Prince Charming threatened, looking more frightened than anything. Snow White was at his side, she was a polar opposite in that moment, looking proud of her daughter to be stepping out into their kingdom as her own person._

_“He will, won’t you, Killian?” Emma said, sounding so sure as she stared at the pirate. Deep down, they all knew that Emma was perfectly capable of defending herself, but reassuring the worried King never hurt._

_“With my life.” Killian swore, reaching out to shake the king hand. It had taken many months to get to this point. He was a pirate after all. Killian had met Emma while he was on the run, a nearby Duke had put a large purse over his head, guards and civilians alike were all looking to collect. They’d found each other in a small clearing near the port. Killian had been making his way to the Jolly Roger while Emma was just trying to get away from the castle._

_Killian had found himself returning to the Princess as often as he could, sneaking her away every possible moment. It was only a matter of time before they were caught. The King was furious and the Queen was never clear how she’d felt at the time. Killian was sure that he was going to be hung._

_But now they found themselves heading onto the seas together with their blessing. Though blessing may be too strong a word._

The storm was pitching the ship roughly across the sea, staying standing was a battle. Rain was pelting at them sideways and the waves were towering over them, seeming like they could touch the sky. There was no way that the next wave wouldn’t swallow the ship whole.

“Swan!” Killian shouted, searching for her across the deck. He could barely see anything in front of him. Thunder drowned out sound, all he could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears. Then he saw a flash of blonde hair near the mast and he made a move toward her.

Killian pulled her close to him as lightning struck the deck, and Emma put something in his palm, closing his fist around it. Over her shoulder, Killian could see the largest wave of all, headed right for them. All he could do was hold her close to him and pray for a safe return.

“I love you,” was all she said.

Water swallowed them all, sending them into deep freezing waters. He couldn’t see a thing in front of him, and Emma was ripped from his arms. Frantically, he kicked to the surface to search for her.

He shouted her name for what seemed like hours, but the storm swallowed all sound. There were bodies floating around him, but none were her. Killian couldn’t find a single living soul.

Eventually the storm passed, and his body grew weary. He couldn’t stay floating for much longer, and he wasn’t sure he even wanted to. Without her, what was the point?

Late into the night, a ship came across the wreckage, and began fishing out bodies.

“Captain, we have a live one!” A boy shouted from the deck of the ship, he pointed at Killian down in the water. They brought him aboard, and showed him kindness, but Killian couldn’t speak, or hardly move. The deck was covered in dead bodies from his ship. Crew members, long time companions.

The boy attempted to show him to a cabin when he saw a body covered with canvas, unlike the rest. Killian finally found his voice, “Why is this one unlike the rest,” he’d asked. Internally, he was begging for a different answer than what he suspected.

“A lady deserves peace, even in death.” The boy answered.

There had only been one lady aboard the Jolly Roger.

Killian pulled back the canvas, and there was no storm to cover up the sound of his screaming. He finally let his fists tight grip go as he pulled her close to him one last time, and a ring fell out of his palm. It was the same ring he’d given her mere weeks ago.

_“Marry me, Emma.” He’d asked._

_She looked at him with pure adoration as he put the ring on her finger, “Never take this off, love, it protects from drowning.” He told her._

_She smiled at him, “What about you?”_

 

_He shrugged, his grin wider than ever, “I’ve got you.”_


End file.
